Fairy Retribution
by Goth Albino Angel
Summary: After Day One of the Grand Magic Games, Erza, Gray and Natsu go looking for retribution for Lucy. Foul play is not tolerated by Fairy Tail. Raven Tail must learn their lesson. ragefic. Hints of ErLu.


_**I, in no way shape or form, own Fairy Tail. Simply the plot of this fic.**_

 _ **I saw the Grand Magic Games arc, alligators. It pissed me off. So, I wrote this because Day One was not a good day for me. Yes, it explains who Flare really is later on in the series, but I got pissed. Please note, I have not seen any English translations so this is completely off of the subbed. Enjoy.**_

* * *

It was just passed sunset as Erza, Natsu and Gray stalked the streets of Crocus, looking for one specific prey. None of them made a sound, completely focused on their mission as the tense muscles in their necks made them lower their heads angrily. It was disconcerting for the citizens still out as they wouldn't expect people from such a boisterous guild to be so quiet. None of the passersby dared to say anything to the trio, even those who would usually mock them. The dangerous aura emanating from the hunters was enough of a sign not to do anything.

Natsu was in the lead, far more patient than was usual as he sniffed in every direction, catching faint hints of scents that he wanted to go after but couldn't, not yet. Right now, Erza was the one pulling his strings and she wanted him to find one specific stench. Until she was satisfied, he couldn't go after the rest of the scum he was hunting.

The walk was silent and long, nothing to be heard except the sounds of their boots hitting the cobblestone and Natsu's occasional sniffing. All three of them had their mouths set in a thin line, not allowing their anger to drive them out of control. After all, it wouldn't do for their prey to catch on to the predator.

Coming to an alleyway, the trio stepped inside to find their target laughing to herself. They found that they were actually right outside of their inn. The window she was looking into, Gray and Erza noted, was the one that led to the infirmary. This only served to stoke higher the ire of the two of them while Natsu simply waited.

"I've got her." Natsu murmured to his teammates as they all came to a stop in front of Flare, catching the woman's attention and causing her to lose concentration on her magic. Her hair dropped her to the ground as she faced the trio from the official guild.

"Your nose led us right to her, Firebrain." Gray complimented him. "Good job."

"She's admiring her teammate's _handiwork_ , I see." Erza said, head still bowed.

"Ooh, what's this?" Flare giggled, watching the three guild members curiously as her hair swirled about her. "Come to take me on? It really shows how weak a guild is if they need three to one."

"We're not here to fight." Natsu and Gray stated calmly. "We're here to make sure you don't run."

"Like a couple of bugs could make a bird turn tail." Flare snickered, readying her hair for attack. As the flames lit up, she shot them in the direction of the three members. Gray easily froze the hairs coming his way as Natsu simply sucked the flames from them. Flare watched her hair fall limply as the two men turned.

"That won't be necessary here." Gray said nonchalantly.

"No magic gives you an advantage over Fairy Retribution." Natsu added.

Now, Flare was only facing down the Queen herself. She gasped as she tried to get her hair working once more, but it seemed not to want to cooperate. Watching as the taller woman strode closer, Flare gulped, wondering what was going to happen. "O-Obra is nearby, you know! H-he can s-steal magic!"

"You dared to say you won." Erza said softly, summoning a sword to hand and ignoring the comment the other woman had made. "You dared to say that you won a battle when you needed help to even make a dent in Lucy's armor? Had you not used underhanded methods and outright cheated, Lucy would have won."

Flare watched as Natsu and Gray cut off her only exits so that she was forced to face the warrior. "I don't care who you are." Erza whispered, pulling the blade into attack position. "I don't care what guild you are part of, official, dark or independent. If you _ever_ try sullying the name of my girlfriend, I _will_ come for you. And you did even worse than that. You were going to brand her with _your_ mark? You deprived her of _her magic power?_ "

Flare saw a flash and the Armored Wizard was gone. Turning quickly, she found a pair of bright red eyes glaring at her from right behind her, the sword glinting in the moonlight. "You hurt Lucy and you dared say you won?" Erza growled, swinging the sword around. "I don't need magic to do this. For the crime of cheating against Fairy Tail, you shall suffer the same punishment as those before you."

The last things Flare saw was the glint of the sword in the moonlight and the bright furious red of those eyes. Her head flew through the air as her brain began losing all processes of thought. But the last thing she heard as her head bounced along the ground and came to a standstill was one word. One word that she's certain the rest of Raven Tail heard. One word that made them doubt messing with Fairy Tail ever again. As Erza lowered her sword and Flare's body dropped to the ground, the warrior woman said one thing to drive fear into the hearts of even her own comrades.

"Annihilation."

Erza didn't pay the head any mind as she held the sword up to the building rooftops. "She said you were nearby, so I know you can hear me." she called solemnly, both Natsu and Gray walking to her sides calmly. "You and the rest of your Raven Tail scumbags mark my words. Fairy Tail does not sit quietly when it comes to cheating. We do not sit quietly when it comes to trickery. And we _refuse_ to sit quietly when targeted. Pull anything else and it will be your heads next."

"We don't pull punches when you target us." Natsu shouted, lighting his hand calmly and keeping his voice level. "And no matter how much magic you take, we refuse to bow down to underhanded scum."

"You're all cowards because your leader is a coward." Gray told the listening member. "Our guild is strong because our Master faces his problems without tricks and cheats. Mark us. Fairy Tail is strong and anyone who messes with one of us and dares to say they're better, messes with all of us and brings the entire guild down on their necks."

"There is nowhere to run." Erza finished. "Fairy Tail will be coming for you. Prepare yourselves. Because now… this means war."

Turning on her heel, Erza kicked Flare's head as she passed, making her way back to the inn. Natsu and Gray waited until she had a bit of a lead before turning in the same manner and following. All three of the members didn't feel too lightened that they had gotten the small revenge, but it was enough for now. Raven Tail knew they were coming and should prepare themselves accordingly. In the light of the moon, three shadowy figures made their way down the streets of Crocus, a pair of red eyes shining from the center of them.

For now, they had gotten retribution for Lucy's pride. However, they could do no more since the Games were still in session. Once the Games were over… the battle would truly arise.

* * *

 ** _I know it would never happen in canon, but it's pretty obvious by now (to those who have followed me for a long enough time) that I don't really care about canon. So, my mind decided to come up with this simply because of how angry I was. That's all. Drop a review?_**


End file.
